bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Seria (Charakter)
Navi_chara3_0.png|Neutral Navi_chara3_1.png|Fröhlich Navi_chara3_2.png|Ernst Navi_chara3_3.png|Überrascht Navi_chara3_5.png|Gelangweilt Navi_chara3_6.png|Besorgt Navi_chara3_8.png|Beschämt Seria ist ein Non-playable character (NPC) in der Geschichte. Seria ist bekannt für ihre Auftritte in der Arena. Serias Rang hängt von dem des Beschwörers ab, weil sie mit dem Beschwörer um den höchsten Rang konkuriert. Ihr momentaner Rang kann in den Zwischensequenzen bei einem Rangaufstieg eingesehen werden. Debüt Seria erscheint zum ersten mal in Elgaia, als Karl durch das Gift litt. Seria hat den Beschwörer berigebracht, wie man ein Gegengift im Synthese Haus herstellt. Geschichte Seria hilft dem Beschwörer, um auf Tilith in St. Lamia aufzupassen. Der Beschwörer soll Maxwell schnellst möglich besiegen, damit Tilith nicht sterben muss. Sie unterstützt den Beschwörer auch im Kampf gegen Cardes auf den Palmyna-Inselgruppen. Durch Mare wird sie in Agni lebensgefährlich verletzt, woraufhin Tilith sie zurück zu Elgaia bringt, damit sie sich erholen kann. Später taucht sie im Ozeanschrein Albina wieder auf, wo sie dem Beschwörer hilft den von Mare beschwörten Dämon zu besiegen. Seria unterstützt den Beschwörer so lange, bis sie Lucius im Krater von Groß-Gaia besiegen. Nachdem sie davon hört, dass Tilith ihre Freiheit aufgibt, um das Tor zu beschützen, wurde Seria deswegen wütend. Sie verspricht Tilith wieder zu befreien. In Ishrgria taucht sie ab dem Gebiet Lem wieder auf. Dort ist sie zusammen mit Lugina in einer Falle von Mora gefangen. Nachdem Paris die Falle deaktiviert und der Beschwörer Mora in den Ruinen des Lem-Schreins besiegt haben, reist sie zusammen mit dem Beschwörer, Paris und Lugina weiter, um Tilith wieder zu befreien. Nachdem der mystiche Wolf in Vilanciel besiegt wird, beendet Seria ihr Training mit Owen und verspricht Ihre Fähigkieten dem Beschwörer zu zeigen, sobald der Tag kommt, an dem der Beschwörer mit Tilith "am Strand" erscheint. Persönlichkeit Seria zeigt gerne ihre Agressivität gegenüber anderen Leuten, besonders gegenüber dem Beschwörer und Lugina. Nur einigen Mitgliedern der Gruppe zeigt sie ihren Repekt; hauptsächlich Grahdens, Karl und Paris. In Ishgria beginnt sie ruhiger zu werden und fängt damit an höflich zu allen zu bleiben. Allerdings hat sie noch immer eine gewisse Agressivität gegenüber Lugina und dem Beschwörer. Seria scheut sich nicht dafür den Beschwörer zu loben, wenn sie denkt, dass es angebracht ist. Beziehungen Karl Seria trift Karl, als sie noch unerfahrene Beschwörer in einer Dämonenschlächter-Mission sind, die durch Akras Beschwörer-Halle in Auftrag gegeben wurde. Seria und Karl wurden in unterschiedliche Truppen eingeteilt. In einer Höhle wurde Serias Truppe überfallen, Karl rettet sie dann. Einige Zeit später kommt es Karl in den Gedanken, dass er sich wünscht zusammen mit Seria zu kämpfen, was auch Anlass zur Bildung der Freundschaft zwischen ihr und Karl war. Seria zeigt Karl gegenüber sehr viel Respekt, unabhängig davon, wie die situation im Moment ist. In Ishgria wiederholt sie, dass sie alles tun wird um Karl irgendwie zu helfen. Seria ist es gewohnt Karl zu ärgern, wenn er den Beschwörer für mögliche Erfolge lobt. Meistens dann, wenn der Beschwörer den Boss einer Region besiegt hat oder einen neuen Arena-Rang erreicht. Fortsetzungs-Marker Tilith Seria and Tilith are close friends towards one another, although they initially fought each other. They grew very close, to the point where Seria becomes the most determined person to save Tilith. Summoner At first, Seria is shown to be hostile to the Summoner. This was because the Summoner reminded her of her past, as told in her Grand Quest. In Ishgria, Seria is shown to be softer, as she is willing to praise the Summoner more often. She is shown to care for the Summoner, calling him stupid when he gets hurt. Lugina Lugina is Seria's rival. They often get caught up in arguments, and Seria often mentions about Lugina being reckless. However, she does care about him too. Trivia *Because of her attitude and personality, she is referred as a " " by the fandom very often. *Seria's age when she was first introduced was 23 years old. *Due to the way the arena works, upon arena rank up, Seria can refer to the Fallen Gods being alive, despite them possibly being long-dead. Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Protagonist